


Sister-Kisser

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice always knew Rosalie could be hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister-Kisser

Alice always knew Rosalie could be hers. Yes, they were, at least this time, meant to be 'sisters'... didn't mean that she couldn't get Rosalie to date her. Rosalie had come home with Carlisle first... had settled with Emmett and yet... it was pretty clear that Rosalie had other feelings, ones that had yet to fully recede from memory. 

Alice had smiled, moving closer, her touch light as she tucked hair out of Rosalie's eyes. 

"Sister-kisser..."

"Flirt."

Rosalie's tone was mild and she spoke gently, pulling Alice closer, her lips covering Alice's tenderly. 

"Well, you are pretty hot Rosalie..."

"Says the adorable imp?"


End file.
